Parachute
by Claire O'Donnell
Summary: The Cullen's are intrigued with Quinn Fabray and why such mystery and interest surrounds her. Two of the Cullen's take a particular shine to her and Quinn's life is about to change in more ways than she could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is a new one I thought up and wanted to use Quinn as I think she has so many dimensions to her and I think she is an interesting character on Glee. I am trying not to make this too much like Twilight as obviously that's unorginal so even though this chapter is quite like it hopefully from now on it will be more orginal and interesting. **

**Anyway let me know what you think =)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything.**

* * *

I looked out the window at the raining Forks weather and then looked back at my Dad.

Even though I had put up much resistance from my Mom not to move here to Forks permantly, my Dad did seem really pleased to have me back.

We pulled up at my Dad's house, my new home. It hadn't changed much since my childhood. It hadn't changed really since my Mom had moved out.

My Dad pulled my suitcase out the car and helped me carry it upstairs.

I looked in my room and it had changed. My Dad had decorated it.

"Your Mom told me your room with her was pink and that you had to have everything matching so I got some help to do it just like for you." He said, shuffling his feet.

"I love it." I replied.

"I'll let you get settled then." He said, leaving my room and closing the door behind him.

I sat on the bed and took in the surroundings.

* * *

I slung my handbag over my shoulder and made my way downstairs.

Dad was at the breakfast table tucking into his bacon sandwich as I took my lunch out of the fridge.

"You nervous about school?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"More nervous about being the new girl." I replied.

"Your Mom brought your car down a couple of weeks ago..." He started.

"Tell me about it. Two weeks without my car and I felt empty." I smiled at him.

"It's a nice little motor."

"I saved hard for it so it should be."

"See you later then Quinn."

"See you Dad." I said, kissing him on the forehead before I left.

I got into my blue mini cooper and sighed before starting the car.

* * *

I pulled up outside Forks high school and noticed people staring at me straight away. I felt myself go red as I walked through the car park.

People were clearly whispered about me and not trying to hide it.

All of a sudden I bumped into a blonde haired boy with golden eyes who looked at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine." He said.

I watched him as he walked away.

I walked into reception and tried to take in all the information the old lady was telling me.

"What was your name again, sweetie?" She said.

"Quinn Fabray."

She nodded and handed me a diary and a key.

I took them from her without an explanation to what they for and left.

Looking in my diary for my first lesson, I bumped into someone again.

It was the same boy.

"Hey I hope this is going to start to become a regular thing." He smiled.

"Sorry." I smiled back.

"You're new here?" He asked me and I nodded.

He nodded his head and smiled to himself.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" He asked and yet again I nodded.

He laughed to himself.

"Jasper Cullen." He said.

I put my hand out for him to shake but he just smiled.

"I'll probably bump into you again." He laughed.

I watched him again. Why did they boy seem normal to me?

* * *

I didn't see Jasper again for the rest of the day but I had made friends with two girls called Jessica and Angela and two boys called Mike and Eric.

Sitting with them at lunch time, Mike was staring at me.

"So how come you moved to Forks?" Angela asked.

"I came to live with my Dad." I answered.

I wasn't going to give them the full story.

It seemed to be a good enough answer for them though.

The cafeteria door open and I couldn't help but look at the people who had just walked in. A blonde haired girl walked in who was breathtakingly beautiful. She had pale skin and her blonde hair flowed down to her waist. She had golden eyes like Jasper's. She was holding hands with a tall lad with big muscles. He also had pale skin and gold eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked not really directing the questions at anyone in particular.

It was Jessica who answered.

"There the Cullens. Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen's adopted children. The blonde girl is called Rosaline and she is with Emmett. They are together, together which is wrong." She told me.

"They are not actually related." Angela said.

"Yeah but they live together." Jessica replied.

Jasper entered next with a short girl who had cropped hair and big eyes. Behind him was another lad. He had bronze coloured hair and a perfectly sculpted face. He was gorgeous.

Jasper waved at me and I waved back. I saw the girl and boy he was with look at him and he whispered something into the girl's ear.

She then smiled and looked at me.

I whipped my head back to my lunch.

"How do you know Jasper?" Jessica asked me.

"I bumped into him a couple of times." I told her. "Who is he with?"

"The girl is Alice and the lad is Edward. None of them are with anyone but I have suspicions Alice has a crush on Jasper." Jessica informed me once again.

I stared up at their table. They were certainly a bunch of beautiful people.

* * *

I walked into biology where the teacher greeted me and showed me to a seat.

A seat right next to Edward. I took a deep breath and sat next to him and smiled at him.

But he didn't smile back.

I just looked straight ahead.

The teacher waffled on about something but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Hi. I'm Quinn." I whispered to Edward.

He just continued to ignore me.

I noticed his eyes were no longer the same golden colour that I had seen in the cafeteria. They were now a dark black.

"Did you put contacts in?" I asked him.

He finally looked at me. He looked pain and he was holding his breath.

I raised an eyebrow and looked back at him confused.

The bell rang for the end of lesson and it made me jump.

Before I had chance to say anything else Edward had gone.

I sighed and looked out the door.

* * *

I slammed my handbag on the sofa and dropped myself next to my Dad who was watching a football game on the TV.

"Take it your first day was fun." He said, sarcastically.

I just gave him a look which told him to shut up.

"Everyone was really nice except this one boy who was really rude for no reason." I sulked.

"Well his loss." My dad said, putting his arm round me.

I just smiled and cuddle up to my Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Edward was a jerk to me and for two days he had skipped school.  
Finally I built up the courage to approach Alice and Jasper.  
I cleared my throat to get their attention and they both turned to look at me.  
Alice smiled.

"Erm... I'm..." I started.

"Quinn, I know." Alice smiled.

I ignored that comment, focusing on why I was doing this in the first place.

"I was just being nosey to be honest. I haven't seen Edward for a couple of days." I tried to make it sound light hearted.

Alice and Jasper looked at one another.

"He had to go out of town." Alice answered me.

I nodded then went to leave.

"Hey, why don't you sit with us at lunch?" Jasper shouted after me.

I just smiled and shook my head.

* * *

Jessica stared at me open mouthed.

"OK please stop. You have been staring at me for the past minute and I swear you haven't even blinked." I said.

"You... were invited to sit with the Cullens... and you turned them down!" She said at me, for the eighth time.

"Yes well I am not going to skank you lot just because the "pretty" people asked me to sit with them." I laughed.

Jessica just stared at me even more.

"Seriously if you don't stop I am going to put my fork into your eye." I said, looking at her stern faced.

She finally blinked and stared over at the Cullens.

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

Another two days passed without Edward being at school and I started to forget all about him until I walked into biology and saw him sitting there.

It felt like walking into a glass wall. He looked at me and then back down at his paper.

I finally sat down next to him and decided to ignore him.

"Hi." He said.

I never said anything and I heard him laugh slightly.

"Yeah I suppose I deserve that." He whispered as the teacher started the lesson.

I nearly went to look at him but stopped and carried on staring at the teacher.

"Please don't think I was being rude, it's just..." He carried on.

"SSSHHH!" I said harshly.

He was finally quiet.

The lesson dragged and finally the bell rung after what seemed like hours.

I started packing my bag and I could feel Edward still staring at me.

He was starting to piss me off.

"Can I help you?" I said to him, putting one hand on my hip.

He smiled a gorgeous crooked smile which nearly knocked me off my feet.

"No." He replied.

"Well... good. You need to learn some manners." I said, trying to remain strong.

He creased his eyes and nodded.

"You're right and please let me apologise for that." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

I scoffed then his eyes caught my attention.

"Wait your eyes have changed colour." I said.

He looked back down at the table.

"No they sometimes looked dark because of the darkness of this room." He said, looking into his hands.

I mouthed oh, not believing him one little bit.

"Anyway... I am busy so catch you later." I said, turning on my heels and leaving.

I smiled to myself, feeling quite smug.

* * *

Walking towards my car I was surprised to see someone standing at it.

As I approached it closer I realised it was Alice.

"Hey Quinn." She said.

"Erm hey." I said, tucking a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"I know Edward was quite rude to you a few days ago but don't be too harsh on him." She said.

I went to say something but Alice carried on.

"Anyway I'd like to get to know you, more about your background. So anytime you want to hang around give me a call." She said, handing me a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's called making new friends."

"It's called a little creepy."

Alice laughed.

"You and I are going to be good friends that I am sure of. And good friends get to know each other and their secrets..." Alice said.

"I don't have secrets." I interrupted.

I felt myself get flustered and tried to remain strong by staring Alice straight in the face.

She looked at me sympathetically which angered me.

"Thanks for your number, I'll keep it in mind." I said, pushing pass her to open my car.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I am prying. I know being the new girls makes you feel like everyone is doing that but I genuinely want to be your friend Quinn." She said.

"Yes well even so you shouldn't ask about secrets that is just downright rude. In fact your family have a knack for being rude so I would appreciate it if you all left me alone. Thank you." I said, my voice cracking.

I slammed the car door shut and drove off.

I held back the tears as I began to feel guilty for getting mad at Alice. She did seem genuine.

It just seemed weird what she had just asked me and as I drove home I began to question the Cullens.

Maybe my initial thought of them not seeming normal was right. But maybe... I mean could they be something supernatural?

I shook my head and laughed to myself. I was just being stupid.

I pulled up at home and shook all thought of the Cullen's out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I handed my Dad another beer. He took it off me without his eyes moving from the TV.

I sat down in the chair and sighed as my Dad continued to watch the stupid football game.

I sighed louder hoping to get his attention.

"If you're bored Quinn, don't forget you have your own car." Dad said, still not taking his damn eyes off the TV which was being to frustrate me.

I scoffed at him and got up off the chair. I grabbed my car keys off the side and slammed the front door shut.

I needed to let him know he had pissed me off.

I got in my car and sped off the driveway.

The music was blasting from the stereo and I turned it down to give myself time to think.

I had been in a mood ever since Alice had spoken to me and now I was taking it out on my poor Dad and it wasn't his fault. I decided to buy him a present to say sorry.

I drove into Forks town and was shocked by the amount of shops. There were about 2!

At least it was something to stop me moping about the house.

* * *

I paid the checkout girl and put the chocolate into a shopping bag.

Chocolate was enough to get me back on Dad's good side. The checkout girl watched me put the chocolate in the bag and then stared at me.

"You're new here?" She asked me.

"Kind of. My Dad is Charlie Fabray." I told her.

She nodded, clearly knowing who my Dad was.

"I still haven't seen you around before." She said bluntly.

Why was everyone in this town so rude?

"Yes well you will be now I am living here." I said, picking up my bag and leaving.

I just couldn't understand why everyone was being so nasty to me. It's not as if I had come to Forks to cause trouble.

I had simply come to live with my Dad.

Was this town so exclusive that they had to approve everyone who moved here?

I angrily walked to the next shop which was a book shop and slammed the door of it shut.

The shop owner looked at me and I smiled apologetically.

"Wow someone is in a bad mood." I heard a voice say.

I turned to Alice looking at me and I sighed.

"Yes well... today has not been a good day." I said, not really sure why I was in the book shop.

I left the shop and heard footsteps following me.

I turned and was shocked by how close Alice was to me.

"Sorry." She smiled, taking a step back.

I stared at her, the stress must have been written all over my face.

"Is there any reason for you following me?" I said.

She just shook her head.

I dropped my shopping bags to the floor and held my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry if I am being such a moody bitch Alice. Everyone in this stupid town is so... rude!" I said, looking at her through my fingers.

I slapped my arms down to my side.

"I guess I am just fitting in." I smiled, laughing to myself.

"It's OK. It's hard being the new girl. I was there once as well." She said.

"Yes it's so hard for the beautiful people to fit in." I said, sarcastically picking up my shopping bags.

"I don't think you realise just how pretty you are, Miss Fabray."

I scoffed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Alice. You're being really nice to me and I don't deserve it. Maybe I'll take you up on the offer of hanging out sometime." I smiled

Alice smiled back and nodded.

* * *

I shut the front door quietly and crept into the kitchen where my Dad was.

He looked up at me and I smiled delicately.

"Here comes the Ice Queen." He said.

"I'm sorry Dad. I shouldn't have acted like such a brat earlier." I said, sitting in the sit opposite him.

I slid the chocolate bar in front of him.

"I suppose you are forgiven this time." He smiled.

* * *

Jessica kicked the ball back over to Mike and smiled.

"So did you do anything interesting the weekend?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope, not really."

"Me neither." Jessica said.

"There isn't much to do in Forks. I went into the town and there were like... eight shops." I said.

"No-one shops in Forks. It's pointless. Everyone goes Port Angeles, it so much better up there. It has designer shops, music shops, even a McDonalds." Jessica told me.

I nodded, taking in all that information.

"You fancy going there on Saturday? I need to do some shopping." I asked.

Jessica looked at me.

"Oh I am going on a date Saturday." She said, pulling a sad face at me.

Her comment knocked me off my train of thought.

"A date? Wait with who?" I asked, very intrigued by now.

Jessica shuffled her feet and looked over at Mike.

"Oh my God, you and Mike?" I said, in surprise.

"Sssh, yeah he asked me out." She smiled.

"Nice one." I said.

* * *

I stood by my locker, pretending to look like I was doing something when finally Alice walked by.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"Oh hey Quinn." She smiled.

"Erm... I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday?" I asked kind of expecting her to be busy.

"Nope, I don't think I am why?" She asked, smirking as she did so.

"I really need to go shopping and I heard Port Angeles is the place to go and I wondered if you fancied coming with me." I asked, biting my lip.

Alice smiled.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." She said.

I smiled at her.

"I got to run now but I'll speak to you later." She smiled.

* * *

I could feel Edward staring at me and it was starting to get on my nerves.

The teacher gave me some science equipment and I passed it straight to Edward.

"OK so if you could please work with who you are sitting next to and identify what the material is by looking through the microscope." The teacher instructed.

I sighed and looked round at Edward.

"Ladies first." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled.

"See I do have some manners." He said.

I smiled a little and placed the first specimen under the microscope.

I looked through the microscope and then at Edward.

"Not a clue." I said.

Edward smiled again and took the microscope off me.

He wrote something down and I tried to sneak a look.

"Don't panic I'll let you copy." He said.

I just looked at him.

"Why were you so rude to me on my first day?" I asked him.

He looked down at his notebook.

"I am sorry about that. I was... just having a bad day and taking it out on someone else." He said.

I nodded.

"I know how that feels." I said.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Only if you let me copy your notes as I haven't a clue what we are suppose to being doing here."

Edward smiled the same crooked smile that nearly knocked me off my feet last time and I melted a bit.

Edward did all the work looking through the microscope while I just wrote down everything he told me to.

We had finished before the rest of the class. Edward looked at me.

"So... why did you move to Forks?" He asked me.

"I came to live with my Dad."

"Why?"

"My Mum... erm... she thought it would be better for me to move here." I answered, feeling myself getting flustered.

"Your Mum met someone else?" Edward asked.

"No it's just... a lot went on that my Mum couldn't handle so I had to move away from it all." I said.

Edward looked at me, his eyebrows creased together like he hadn't understood what I had just said.

"It's not like my Mum didn't want me anymore. She still loves me and we speak all the time it's just... you know." I laughed nervously and Edward continued to look at me seriously.

He finally nodded as if realising I wanted to change the subject.

"Alice tells me you two are going shopping Saturday." He said.

"Yeah I was rather rude to her for no reason so I feel like I should make it up to her. Plus my wardrobe desperately needs an update." I smiled.

The teacher finally shouted for us to finish what we were doing and hand him back the equipment.

As Edward handed me the microscope, my hand brushed against his.

A shiver swept through my whole body as I dropped the microscope and it smashed on the floor.

The teacher gave me an angry look but I couldn't pull myself away from Edward's surprised look as his eyes widened.

"Quinn Fabray! Do you know how much that equipment costs? You need to be more careful." The teacher shouted at me but I paid no attention.

"You and Mr Cullen stay behind." He said, realising neither of us was listening to him.

The class filtered out and just me and Edward were left while the teacher spoke to someone outside.

"Your hand was so cold." I said, the thought of it sending another shiver through my whole body. "Like ice."

Edward just looked at me.

"It's a cold day." He said, clearly trying to look for an answer.

I couldn't say anything as the teacher came in and gave us a lecture on treating equipment properly.

He dismissed me and Edward after about 20 minutes and I tried to follow Edward to talk to him but he raced off without even a backwards glance.

* * *

I lay in bed thinking about Edward.

His crooked smile, his perfect hair and eyes. His ice cold hand.

Had it just been the weather? No that wouldn't have explained the shiver it gave me.

It just didn't seem... normal.

I finally dropped off to sleep after what seemed like ages.

* * *

_As the red eyes stared down at me, the scream that had built up in my throat seemed to be stuck._

_The laugh that came from the man staring at me was pure evil and I felt the tears run down my cheek._

_I didn't have time to think as he moved closer towards me and..._

I screamed as I jolted up in my bed.

I heard my Dad run to my room and he hugged me hard as the tears poured down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I know there are some similarites to Twilight I apologise for being so unorginal lol. But I promise this is where it ends haha**

**Enjoy anyhoo...**

* * *

Alice put another dress in my arms.

I looked down at what she had given me and then back up at Alice.

"You have picked out like 15 dresses." I told her.

"Yes there is nothing wrong with having a choice." She said, not looking at me instead checking out some t-shirt.

"I can't afford 15 dresses in one shopping trip." I whispered.

She finally turned to look at me.

"You don't have to buy them all. Just try them on." She smiled.

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. She clearly wasn't listening.

* * *

I had finally managed to convince Alice that 3 dresses were plenty as we left the shop.

"That pink one looked lovely on though." She pouted.

"Yes well I have to save my money for important things." I said. "I'm hungry, can we eat?"

I sat down with my McDonalds and looked over at Alice.

"Are you not going to have anything?" I asked her.

"I'm not hungry." She smiled.

"But we've been shopping for hours."

"I'm fine, eat your burger." She said.

I bit into my burger not taking my eyes off Alice.

"So this Forks weather makes your skin freezing doesn't it?" I asked her, trying to make it sound like a general question.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I just imagined though with the heating at school you'd warm up a bit." I said.

"Are you going somewhere with this?" She asked me.

"Is Edward... OK?" I asked her, trying to whisper with fries in my mouth.

"He's fine why?"

"Just I touched his hand and it was freezing. Like ice." I said.

"As you said, it's this cold weather." She said, turning away from me.

I took that as a signal the conversation was over and I went back to eating my McDonalds.

"Ah talking of Edward, he's across the street. Meet me over there when you have finished your meal." She said, getting up.

I didn't have time to answer as she left McDonalds.

* * *

I watched Edward and Alice across the street. It looked as though they were having a heated discussion so I bided my time outside McDonalds.

I messed around in my handbag as I looked up to see a van hurtling towards me.

I didn't have time to react as I was pushed to the ground hard. I clamped my eyes shut waiting for the impact but nothing happened as I heard the van slam into something hard.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward above me. I followed this outstretched arm and noticed the dent in the side of the van.

I looked back at Edward in pure disbelief. He just looked back at me and slowly moved his hand to under my knees.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He said, lifting me off the ground.

Alice was with us as well and she looked at me with a sympathetic look.

I was in too much shock to say anything about what had just happened.

* * *

I sat on the hospital bed taking in what had just happened.

How had Edward got to me so quick? How did he stop the van from hitting me? Had his hand left that dent mark?

The door opened and in walked a tall doctor. He had the same pale skin and topaz eyes as Alice and Edward. His bleach blonde hair was almost the same colour as his skin. Just like the rest of the Cullens, he was beautiful.

"Quinn Fabray I believe." He said, smiling at me.

I nodded.

"You were quite lucky today." He said.

I nodded once again.

He mopped up the blood on my head where I had a gotten a little cut but luckily I had no concussion or any major head injuries.

My Dad came bursting through the door.

"Oh my God Quinn are you OK?" He said.

I nodded.

"Yeah Dad I am fine." I answered.

"She is incredibly lucky. It's a good job Edward was there." The Doctor said.

I looked at him with a stern look on my face which the Doctor didn't notice.

"I'll thank your Edward when I see him." My Dad said.

Then suddenly I twigged. Dr Cullen.

No wondered he looked so much like Edward, he was Edward's... adoptive father.

I just smiled at Dr Cullen slightly as I slid off the table.

* * *

I was so thankful to be in my own bed.

It had been a long day, a confusing day.

I still couldn't get the image out of my head of Edward and the dent in the van. There was no doubt Edward had stop the van with his own strength. But it wasn't possible for a human to be strong.

Had my first suspicions of the Cullens been right?

I don't know how long I was up thinking before I finally dropped off to sleep.

"_Let me have a taste of her first." I heard the voice say._

_The tears were streaming down my cheeks but no-one was paying any attention. _

_I couldn't stop myself from sobbing._

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain go through my hold body and I could no longer hold the scream back._

I jolted up in bed, the sweat dripping down my face.

Luckily this time I hadn't screamed the room down.

I went into the bathroom and ran the cold water.

I gave my face a cold splash as I looked in the mirror.

I was as pale as a ghost.

As pale as the creatures in my dreams... in my memories.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since I had arrived at Forks it was a bright sunny day.

I smiled to myself as I looked out my bedroom window at the sun beaming down on my car.

A sunny day was perfect. Just what I needed.

I got ready and put on the most summer looking dress I could find in my wardrobe.

I skipped down the stairs, humming to myself as I went into the kitchen to get my lunch.

My Dad was sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast.

"Someone is in a good mood considering they were nearly hit by a van the other day." He said to me.

"Yes well it didn't hit me and now it's a lovely sunny day." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head hard?" He said.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

I kissed him on the forehead as I left the house.

* * *

Jessica was looking at my small scar on my forehead.

"You were quite lucky really." She said.

"Yes I know." I said, annoyed that people kept mentioning that fact.

"Good job Edward was there." Jessica said.

I nodded.

The two of us were sitting outside on a bench in the school gardens. Most of the kids from school were here, making the most of the sunny weather.

I say most kids as I hadn't seen any of the Cullens all day.

I was looking behind Jessica to see if they were coming late to lunch but still no luck.

Jessica looked at me.

"They are not here." She said bluntly.

I looked at her confused.

"The Cullens. Whenever it's sunny Dr and Mrs Cullen take them hiking." She informed me.

I mouthed oh.

"So... How was your date?" I asked her, forgetting about Edward.

Jessica sighed.

"Not great." She said, pouting a little.

"Why?"

"He just didn't seem interested. I really made an effort, laughing at all his crap jokes and everything but he was so distant." Jessica told me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"But Mike asked you out?" I said.

"Yeah. Angela reckons he likes someone else and he was using me as a cover up." She said, looking sad.

I shook my head.

"Nah that can't be right." I said.

* * *

_The pain continued racing through my whole body and I screamed as loud as I possibly could._

_The red eyes stared back and me, and his lips pulled back over his teeth in an evil smile._

_All of sudden the door swung home and the light shone through._

_Despite all the pain, I shut my eyes as the room filled with a bright light as the man in front of me sparkled._

My eyes shot open.

My breathes were deep and regular as it hit me.

As everything came flooding to me.

* * *

I didn't fall back to sleep.

I couldn't. A million and one things were running through my head as I tried to fit all the pieces together properly.

They shouldn't have fit, yet they did. Perfectly.

My Dad knocked on my bedroom door.

"You up, Quinn?" He said.

I nodded and sat up in bed.

"Any more dreams?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No." I lied.

"Good." My Dad whispered.

Then he left my bedroom.

He wasn't one to ask many questions.

* * *

I drove silently to school and sighed that the weather was back to its usual miserable self.

I couldn't shake the butterflies stirring in my stomach.

Was I being stupid?

Was I going to have this fear forever?

I parked my car in its usual place and reached over for my school bag.

I fumbled around for five minutes when I heard a loud bang on the window.

I screamed as I turned to Alice looking at me.

"Oh My God, Alice!" I said, angrily.

"Did I make you jump?" She smiled.

I got out the car and slapped the door behind me.

"Yes you did." I said, sharply.

"Are you OK?" She asked me.

"Fine." I said, storming away from her.

* * *

I sat in biology class as the rest of my classmates filtered in.

Edward was pretty much the last person to enter the room and he took his seat next to me silently.

I didn't look at him.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I mumbled back.

The lesson went by quietly as I never said another word to Edward, or him to me.

After what seemed like a lifetime the bell rang and the room was filled with the noise of everyone leaving the classroom.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me.

"Absolutely fine." I said, shoving my books into my bag aggressively.

"Yes you look fine." Edward said sarcastically, smiling the crooked smile which made me go weak.

"Oh shut up." I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder and going to leave.

Edward grabbed my arm and my whole body tingled as I felt his ice cold skin against mine.

"Quinn what's wrong?" He said, looking at me straight in my eyes.

"Nothing." I whispered as the tears began to sting my eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and I knew full well he didn't believe me.

* * *

I didn't see Edward or Alice for the rest of the day and I felt quite thankful of it as I got my car keys from my bag.

I looked up at my car and saw Edward standing against it.

I sighed an angry sigh and walked over to my car.

"Can I help you?" I said, trying to push past him with little success.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No we don't" I said, still trying to push past him.

He grabbed either side of my shoulders and I hung my head down so I didn't have to look at him.

No I wasn't going to be weak this time.

I looked up at him with a determined look on my face.

He looked back at me confused.

"I know what you are Edward Cullen."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward stared back at me, his hands still on my shoulders.

"What?" He said.

I scoffed.

"You heard." I said.

Edward just stared back at me, confusion in his golden eyes. His hands finally dropped from off my shoulders.

He laughed awkwardly.

"May I please get to my car?" I asked him.

I stared at him, trying desperately to remain strong.

He slowly moved out of my way and I walked past him.

I sped off the school car park, determined not to look at Edward in the rear view mirror.

But I couldn't help myself.

* * *

I sat shuffling my feet not really paying much attention to the TV.

I couldn't get Edward out of my mind and it was doing my head in. I threw the remote control to the floor in frustration.

I got up off the sofa and stopped as I looked out of the front window.

A silver Volvo was parked outside the house and I instantly recognised the person sitting in it.

The frustration built up inside of me again and I composed myself before storming out of the house.

Edward got out of the car as I walked towards it.

"I should let you know my father is chief of police." I said to Edward.

He smiled his crooked smile and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I am aware of that fact." He smiled.

"Yes... well... what do you want?" I asked him, folding my arms.

"To talk." Was all he said.

"I'm busy." I lied.

Edward looked at the floor, creasing his eyebrows together.

"It won't take long." He said, motioning for me to get into the car.

I sighed and got inside his car.

I couldn't explain why I didn't feel scared. Something about Edward relaxed me.

And it shouldn't have.

I didn't really pay attention to where he was driving when he finally stopped.

I looked at him.

"Well?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled and nodded.

"I don't really know where to go from here." He said.

I just nodded and sighed.

"I don't really understand what you said to me on the car park." He said, looking at me.

"I know what you are." I repeated.

Edward just continued to look at me.

I sighed and got out of the car. I realised we were deep in the woods somewhere but still I didn't feel at all frightened.

Edward got out of the car and followed me.

"Your skin... its pale white and ice cold. I have never seen you eat or drink. You don't come to school when it's sunny. You're fast enough to reach me across the road in a split second and strong enough to stop a car with your bare hand. You're eyes change colour from golden to black." I said, begging for my voice not to tremble.

I felt Edward standing behind me.

"Are you really 17?" I asked.

"For all intent purposes." He answered.

"That's not what I asked."

"No." He simply said.

I sighed.

"Say it Quinn. Say the word." He whispered into my ear.

"You're a vampire." I finally said.

Edward sighed.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked.

I turned to look at him,

"I should be but I'm not." I said.

"You should be." He said.

"Well I'm not. Something about you stops me from being scared." I said.

"I'm a vampire Quinn, I've kill humans before." He said through gritted teeth.

I scoffed.

"I wanted to kill you when I very first saw you. The smell of your blood... it took me all my might not to kill you right in the middle of the class." He told me, starting straight into my eyes.

I didn't pull my gaze away from his.

"But you didn't kill me." I said.

"I am designed to kill. Try running away." He said.

I stood rooted to the ground as Edward whizzed past me at lightning speed.

"Because you can't out run me!" He shouted.

In an instant he was back at my side.

"Try and fight me off." He said, grabbing a tree root from the ground and throwing it out of our sight.

I just stared at him.

"I don't care." I said. "If you want to kill me so much, do it now. No-one would ever know and like you said I have no escape."

He stared at me, the frustration written all over his face.

"I don't want to kill you. My family... we don't kill humans. We feed on animal blood." He said.

"So that explain why I am not scared of you. You're eyes..." I started.

Edward grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards an open bit of the woods.

"This is why we can't go out into the sun light." He said.

He stood in the sun and I creased my eyes as the sun glistened off his body like thousands of sparklingly diamonds.

"It's beautiful." I said.

Edward scoffed.

"You think a vampire is beautiful." He said, walking towards me.

"Not all vampires." I smiled.

Edward smiled as well as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why aren't you afraid, Quinn?" He asked me.

"I don't know why. I know I should be but I'm just not. You don't frighten me Edward." I said.

His eyebrows creased together.

"I hate not being able to read your mind." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I can read every mind in the world. Some vampires they have.. Special powers and mine is to read minds. Yet I can't get inside yours." He said.

I pulled out of his grip.

"Why can't you read mine?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh" I whispered. "I quite like that you can't."

He smiled and laughed slightly.

I looked up at him.

"Can you please take me home, my Dad will be home soon." I said.

He nodded and we made our way back to his car.

* * *

As we pulled up outside my house, I put my hand on top of Edward's.

"I won't tell anyone." I said.

He smiled. "I trust you."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I smiled.

"Quinn... how did you find out?" He asked.

I smiled.

"It's a long story." I said, getting out of the car.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood staring out the window as the sink continued to fill with water.  
"Erm... Quinn? The house is going to flood in a moment." My Dad said.

I snapped back into reality and quickly turned the tap off.

"Sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly at him.

My Dad put down the newspaper and I could feel him staring at me as I washed up.

"Is everything OK? You have been spaced out since I got in from work." He said a genuine concern in his voice.

I turned and smiled at him.

"Perfect." I replied.

* * *

Jess was looking at some lip gloss as I stood behind her, not really paying much attention to anything she was saying.

"I really think pink is more my colour, don't you?" She said.

I wasn't looking at her and I wasn't really 100% sure what she had just said to me. Jess poked me and I finally looked at her.

"OK seriously, you have been acting weird all day. What the hell is going on?" She said, hand on her hip.

I opened my mouth to reply but no words came out.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

I just stared back at her not able to think of anything at all that would make sense as to why I had been out of my mind since... since finding out Edward was a vampire.

I just smiled at her and she sighed.

"Pink?" She said, holding up the lip gloss.

I nodded obediently.

We left the make up shop and Jess was still blabbing on about something to me.

I carried on walking not listening to a single word. As I turned to look at Jess she wasn't there.

I looked around and she was standing 10 feet behind me, both hands on her hips.

"You are annoying me so much now Quinn Fabray. Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" She said.

"It's a long story." I said, walking towards her.

"Whatever it is it must be important you have said 5 words to me all day. Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"No you haven't done anything. I just... I got a lot to think about." I said.

"Do you want to go home? You clearly don't want to shop." She said.

I nodded.

"Sorry Jess." I said.

"It's fine. I got my lip gloss it wasn't a complete waste." She smiled.

* * *

I threw my handbag to the floor and slumped down onto the couch.

I put my head back and stared up at the ceiling.

The thing was I was thinking about anything. Not even Edward but for some reason I was... not with it.

Suddenly the phone rang making me jump.

I leant over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Quinn baby how are you?" My Mom's voice came.

I smiled to myself.

"I'm great Mom, how are you?"

"Oh I am fine. I'd be better if my daughter contact me once in a while."

I bit my lip.

"Sorry." I said, feeling guilty.

"Its fine I am sure you have been major busy with all your new friends. How's Forks?" She asked.

"Erm... it's good. I am actually having a good time in Forks." I told her honestly.

"Oh." My Mom sounded disappointed. "How is everything... you know? You not having anymore nightmares."

I bit my lip even harder.

"I had a couple but I haven't had any in a while." I lied.

I heard her sigh down the phone.

"Mom, I'm fine. It was when I first came here but everything is absolutely fine now." I said, trying to sound positive.

"I know honey but I do worry about you." She said.

"It's fine." I repeated.

"All right, well I thought I would check in on you. I'm off to work so speak to you soon baby OK?" She said.

"OK. Love you Mom." I said.

"Love you too." She said. And the line went dead.

I sighed as I put the phone down and stared back up at the ceiling.

* * *

_The little girl glided over towards and I looked deep into her red eyes._

"_Are you Quinn Fabray?" She shouted at me._

_I couldn't think of anything but the pain soaring through my whole body._

_I screamed out as the cooling effects began._

"_Someone fix this now. It's not time." The little girl ordered._

_A tall man with the same red eyes raced over towards me._

_I screamed again._

_The man grabbed my arm and sunk his teeth in the same place where the other man had bitten me._

_I watched him wide eyed as the pain that had filled my whole body slowly went away._

_The little girl smiled and fear swept over me._

I quickly opened my eyes and noticed I was still in the living room but it was dark.

A blanket was now wrapped round me and I looked over to see it was 1:00am.

I sighed and clamped my eyes shut tightly.

No more nightmares I told myself.

Forks is supposed to be making you forget about all this!

I pulled the blanket off me and made my way to my bedroom.

* * *

My Dad had left for work early which he rarely ever did on a Sunday so I was fending for myself for something to eat.

I opened the fridge door but didn't really pay much attention to what was inside.

Giving up I made my way into the living room and saw someone standing outside the house that I recognised.

I walked outside and shut the front door behind me.

"Jasper?" I called out.

Jasper turned to look at me. He smiled.

"Hey Quinn." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, smiling as I did so.

"Erm... helping out." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You'll need to elaborate on that." I said.

He laughed slightly.

"I have the ability to control emotions so I am helping to calm you. Edward said you have been a bit stressed." He said.

I looked at the floor.

"A bit is an understatement." I said.

But his calming effect must have been working.

"Anyway you don't have to stand outside and do it, come in and keep me company." I said, motioning him to the house.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

And he followed me inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologise for it not really moving the story along. It was just to sort of explain Quinn's confusion.**

**Anyway... enjoy =)**

* * *

I sipped on my cup of tea and realised that Jasper was staring at me.

I smiled at him awkwardly and he smiled back.

"So... vampire?" I said, trying to make conversation.

Jasper laughed slightly.

"Yeah none of us know how to react to the fact you know about that. Or that you figured it out quite quickly. You must have experienced a vampire before." Jasper laughed.

I forced a laugh back.

"How did you figure it out?" He asked, still staring at me.

"I just guessed I suppose. I knew straight away you weren't human." I told him.

"Have you met a vampire before?" Jasper asked me.

"Not that I know of." I said, hoping that was a good enough answer.

"No-one can figure you out Quinn. It's weird. There is something about you that we can't get our head around." Jasper said a frustrated look on his face.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

Jasper laughed again.

"Not for us." He said.

I just nodded.

"Maybe it was fate after you bumped into me on your first day." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Yeah... maybe."

* * *

Jasper turned to look back at me before he left.

"I'd like to do this again. You know... just you and me hanging out." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Yeah me too." I replied.

Jasper smiled and nodded.

"See you later then." He said, before turning and leaving.

As I shut the door I smiled to myself.

Something about being with Jasper had cheered me up in more ways I could have imagined. I didn't feel the need to be miserable.

Maybe that was because he had that power, or maybe it was because I actually had just enjoyed the last few hours with him.

But what about Edward? He hadn't been in my thoughts at all while I was with Jasper. Did that mean something?

I shook my head of all the stupid thoughts and hummed to myself as my Dad came through the front door.

"Well someone has cheered up." He said.

I just smiled and nodded.

* * *

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, scared to go asleep and relive the memories I had so desperately been trying to forget.

I was trying to think about Jasper but somehow I was thinking about Edward.

It was wrong of me to be thinking about either of them. I mean they are vampire for crying out loud.

Plus they could have had their pick of any of the girls at school why on earth would they want me?

I laughed to myself as my eyes started to feel heavy.

In the end I lost the fight.

* * *

I woke up the next morning as a little bit of light shone through the curtains right into my eyes.

I groaned and turned over before realising I had had such a peaceful night's sleep.

No nightmares whatsoever.

I smiled to myself.

God knows what had stopped me from having a nightmare, I don't know but it felt good.

Sunday was my Dad's day to sit in front of couch and just watch football.

I handed him another beer before going upstairs and reading a book.

It was nice just to be doing nothing, for my head to be clear of all thoughts of vampires.

Even the Cullens. But as I thought the name my stomach did a flip.

I looked out the window at the crap Forks weather and sighed.

There was something about the Cullens which made me drop all my senses.

Being around Edward made me feel like a silly girl as I cooed over him and his golden eyes. I couldn't deny the fact I had deep feelings for Edward, feelings I had never felt before.

The truth of the matter was I had never been in love before. Maybe this was in.

But how could I be in love with Edward but thinking about Jasper at the same time?

Surely that wasn't real love.

To be in love but to be thinking of someone else. Jasper had this calming effect on me.

Being with him made me forget about all the bad things that had happened to me.

I got up off my bed and slammed the book shut in frustration.

I was angry with myself, no-one else.

Jasper had the power to control emotions. Could he been controlling me to make me feel this way?

Not controlling me to be feeling like this about him but controlling me to feel calm.

I had felt calm all day without him.

I just looked out the window and sighed again.

I didn't how to feel right now and it certainly wasn't helping going round in circles and fighting with myself about it.

I got dressed into my pyjamas and got into bed.

* * *

_I felt the blood being drained out of my body and I suddenly felt weak._

_The little girl walked towards me again._

_I tried to maintain focus to make out her fast but I was degrading fast._

_She turned to look at the guy who had bitten me first._

"_Are you stupid?" She scowled at him._

_I couldn't make out his face as the other vampire let my arm drop to the floor._

"_You know what is going to happen and you tried to do this." The girl said._

_I breathed hard forcing myself to stay awake and listen._

"_I was doing what she ordered me to do." He replied._

"_Well you no longer listen to her. We have made sure she was taken care of." The girl said._

_I didn't see the guy's face but all of a sudden he screamed loudly as the girl made he way back to me._

_Staring me straight in the eye, she smirked._

"_I'll be seeing you again soon, Quinn Fabray." She said, as my body gave up the fight._


End file.
